


At the Bottom of a Bottle

by KeevaCaereni



Series: Three's a Crowd [4]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkara regrets telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Bottom of a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valentine's Day, because I'm evil. Technically the beginning of the 'verse.

Booze wasn’t the answer, but Linkara was too miserable to care. He was in a seedy bar somewhere in Arizona, knocking back shot after shot in a bid to blot out the last few hours. It wasn’t working.

Why had he been so _stupid?_ He’d known about Scarlett, known Spoony was crazy about her, so why had he said anything?

_“Linkara…what’re you doing here?” Spoony mumbled, rubbing one eye sleepily. Linkara had woken him up in the middle of the night knocking on his door, looking miserable and asking to come in. Once he was inside, though, Linkara was having trouble finding the words._

It’d been idiotic, showing up out of nowhere with some half-baked idea of confessing his love like some moronic hero in a romance novel. What was he expecting Spoony to do? Ride off into the sunset with him on a white horse?

_Spoony just stared at him, mouth open. The silence dragged on and Linkara was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole thing. Maybe he could get away with passing it off as a Big Lipped Alligator Moment._

_"I’m sorry, man. I’m not… I don’t…” Spoony looked at the floor. He looked like he’d been using a hedge for a bed and Linkara still wanted him. Shit, he couldn’t deal with this right now._

Another shot and the room was starting to spin slightly. If he got on a plane right away, he could be in another country and out of range of humiliation by morning. He’d always liked the look of Sweden.

Not that running away was going to help. Drowning his sorrows, however, was doing him just fine. Linkara ordered another drink and rested his head in his hands. This was just pathetic.

_“I love her,” Spoony said abruptly, hands clenched at his sides. “I love her and I’m not…You’re my friend, dude. I don’t…” His words trailed off as he looked at Linkara, who could feel his insides shrivelling in humiliation. “I don’t see you that way.”_

Linkara stumbled out of the bar at closing time, alone and woozy, a long way from home. He smiled ruefully as he weaved his way through unfamiliar streets. He knew the way to the airport from here, but his legs didn’t seem to want to head that way.

He should have called Pollo but he didn’t want to put up with sarcastic comments on why he was drunk after the big confession. At the thought of the events of the past few hours, Linkara stopped and leant against the wall, holding his head in his hands. Maybe they could pretend this never happened, and everything could go back to normal. Maybe they could still be friends.

_“Right, I’ll just…yeah.” Linkara turned to leave, head hung low to disguise the tears threatening to escape. He paused as he heard Spoony move behind him, tensing slightly as Spoony caught him in a brief one-armed hug. “It’s okay, man,” Spoony said gruffly. “It doesn’t matter; we can still be friends.”_

_Linkara closed his eyes and tried to memorise the feel of the hug before walking out of the door._

Yeah, right.


End file.
